Injection or infusion pumps of the type known as patch pumps for delivering injections of medicament are known in the art. Another type of injection pump that is gaining traction is the bolus injector device.
Some bolus injector devices are intended to be used with relatively large volumes of medicament, typically at least 1 ml and maybe a few ml. Injection of such large volumes of medicament can take some minutes or even hours. Such high capacity bolus injector devices can be called large volume devices (LVDs).
To use a patch pump or bolus injector device such as an LVD, it is first supported on a suitable injection site of a patient. Once positioned, injection is initiated by the patient or another person (a user).
Typically a number of steps are be performed by the user before medicament injection can begin. Whilst handling the device in the pre-injection phase of operation it is possible that the user will accidentally initiate the device to cause injection and then medicament delivery. This may occur either when the device is not installed on the patient at all or when the device is only partly installed and is not secured at the correct location on the user. Improper triggering of the injection device is at best inconvenient and at worst can present safety issues.
It is an aim of the disclosure to provide an injection device with a triggering configuration that is relatively impervious to accidentally initiating operation of the injection device.